Graduation Day Surprise
by BellissimoFioreCremisi
Summary: Kyouya is finally graduating from high school and he agreed to move to Italy with Dino after graduation.But,an unexpected appearance could change that. Who is this mystery person? And why would they effect Dino And Kyouya's relationship.Lol sry bad sum.


_**I do not own KHR. Sadly. :(**_

_**Graduation Day**_

_**Today was graduation day Kyouya. He will finally be out of high school. Kyouya himself was a little sad that he was graduating though. He had promised Dino that after he graduated from high school he would move to Italy with him. Don Cavallone X on the other hand was thrilled. Cavallone took a seat next to Tsuna's mother. Dino commanded Romario to sit in the back looking for any suspicious activity.**_

_**About thirty minutes into the ceremony Dino started to get ancy. He sat just about every day all day due to all the paper work that kept coming in so his patience was steadily decreasing. Just then someone broke his trance. A woman, who looked about Nana's age, sat down in the empty seat next to him. Dino knew it was improper to stare so he turned back towards the stadium. Dino went back into his trance, this time thinking about how adorable Kyouya looked in his uniform. He had noticed before but, this time he was really focused. All of a sudden he felt something hit him. Not very hard but, enough for him to notice. He turned to when the tap had come from and when his vision finally focused he realized it was the woman.**_

"_**Who was the last child called?" she whispered**_

_**Her face was so close to Dino's he shuddered at the fact that she was probably hitting on him. Dino slipped a little giggle "To bad she doesn't know I'm a homosexual," he thought to himself. It was a late response but he replied to her question. Again a tap brought him out of thought.**_

"_**Who are you here for?" she inquired.**_

"_**I'm here for my former student, my little brother, and his friends." Dino kindly replied.**_

"_**Who are you here for?" Dino questioned back.**_

"_**I'm here for my son," she said.**_

"_**Oh! By the way my name's Megumi."**_

"_**Nice to meet you Megumi, my name is Dino."**_

"_**I knew you were a foreigner but, your Japanese was so good I could barely tell."**_

"_**Yeah, I'm from Italy," Dino while rubbing the back of his neck feeling somewhat embarrassed.**_

_** Before they knew it the graduation was over." Damn, I didn't get to see Kyouya graduate," he mentally cursed.**_

"_**Boss," a familiar voice called.**_

"_**We need to get going our plane leaves in two hours and Kyouya-sama still hasn't packed his things."**_

_**Dino turned around already knowing who was talking to him. What he didn't expect to see was Hibird on his head and Enzo on his shoulder.**_

"_**You look like a pet sitter," Dino giggled.**_

_**Hibird flew off Romario's head and perched himself proudly on Dino's finger.**_

"_**Dino Dino," he chirped.**_

"_**You know Kyouya is probably looking for you, Hibird."**_

"_**Hibari Hibari, he chirped his owner's name.**_

"_**No, remember what we taught you? What's his new name?"**_

"_**Cavallone," Hibird chirped.**_

"_**Good job," Dino praised him.**_

_** Dino just remembered Megumi was still there. He turned back to her. She had a bewildered look on her face.**_

"_**What's wrong, Megumi?"**_

_**She shook the bewildered expression off her face.**_

"_**Nothing it's just that I bought my son a bird just like that and the bird would say his name."**_

"_**Oh, really that's pretty weird," Dino laughed.**_

"_**So what is your son like?"**_

"_**He was quiet but, he was always getting into fights."**_

_**Dino laughed "That sounds exactly like my Kyouya."**_

"_**They would probably be best friends," Dino said.**_

"_**What's his name again?" she asked.**_

"_**Kyouya Cavallone, why?"**_

"_**Oh, it's just my son's name is Kyouya, too."**_

"_**Wow! Seriously?"**_

"_**Dino se vogliamo fare questo volo dobbiamo lasciare ora cos passo pack." Kyouya said while walking towards Dino.**_

_**Kyouya, c' qualcuno che voglio farti conoscere. Il suo nome Megumi. Ha un figlio della tua et e lui propio come te."**_

"_**Io non socializzare con gli erbivori é ormai dovrebbero saperto."**_

_**S, s lo so quest ma si dovrebbe almeno avere un amico con gli stessi interessi di te."**_

"_**No."**_

_**Dino finally gave up he knew no matter how hard he tried he would never win. He turned back towards Megumi. He could at least try to introduce Megumi and Kyouya.**_

"_**Megumi, this is Kyouya the one I have been talking about."**_

_**He moved to the side so they could see each other.**_

"_**Kyouya this is Megumi. Be nice." Dino whispered the last part.**_

_**Kyouya being stubborn as usual decided he didn't wish to meet any herbivore so he stated to walk away.**_

"_**Hibird and I will be waiting in the Ferrari," Kyouya said whilst walking away.**_

"_**Come Hibird," he commanded.**_

"_**Hibari Hibari"**_

"_**No Hibird its Cavallone Kyouya not Hibari Kyouya anymore,"Dino lectured again.**_

_**Kyouya stopped and turned around,"Dino leave him alone he has grown up on that name since I was …"**_

_**Kyouya's eyes locked on Megumi's face and froze.**_

"_**Damn, how did you know to come here?"**_

"_**Kyouya what are you talking about?"Dino asked.**_

"_**The school e-mailed me."Megumi responded in a somewhat shocked voice.**_

"_**You two know each other?" Dino asked**_

_**It was complete silence and no one answered Dino's question. Thoughts were racing through his head. He froze when he thought of the worst possible scenario.**_

"_**Wait! It can't be, are you one of Kyouya's ex-girlfriends?"**_

_**A/N: My first fanfiction story. Sorry if its really bad. I just got soooo bored one day and this came to mind. So yea. Oh the part at the top where Kyouya and Dino are speaking Italian. **_

_**"Dino, if we are to make this flight we have to leave now so I can pack."**_

_**"Kyouya, there is someone I want you to meet. Her name is Megumi. She has a son your age who and he is just like you."**_

_**"I don't like to socialize with herbivores you by now should know this."**_

_**"Yeah, yeah I know this but you should at least have one friend with the same interests as you."**_

_**"No."  
><strong>_


End file.
